


Tea and Time

by be_themoon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_themoon/pseuds/be_themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams meets Susan Pevensie, former time traveler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Time

“You don’t quite belong here, do you?” Susan says consideringly, and Rory stammers something about keys and he’ll just be off now, thanks, but Susan takes him by the arm and smiles, warm and gentle. “It’s alright,” she says. “I don’t quite either.”

“Oh, well,” Rory says, and she tucks her arm in his and starts off down the road, almost dragging him along behind her.

She makes him tea, and then they sit down and he finds himself telling her about Amy, and the crack, and the Doctor, and the TARDIS, and she smiles a little wistfully.

“It’s not accident you found me,” she says. “I’m not sure how the crack works exactly, but I’d guess it followed residual traces of time travel to bring you here.” He looks at her, and then his eyes widen as she smiles.

“Oh,” he says, and then again, “Oh!”

“Quite,” she says. “More tea?”


End file.
